FiftyShadeWithaBaby
by rosesteelegrey89
Summary: Christian and his Fiancé' Leila are planning to have a baby but Leila cannot conceive so they look for a surrogate to help. They choose Ms. Anastasia Steele but what happens when things go wrong and Ana ends up pregnant with Christian's child and not Leila's and Christians. what does Elena have to do with all of this. I do not own Fifty shades or and characters. Please review
1. Chapter 1

FiftyShadeswithababy

Chapter 1

Christain'a POV

Christain will you be able to make the interview? This is the last one, if she is not right then we are done with the interview my Fiance' leila said. Ugh do I have to im sick of these interviews all these women just wants one thing my dick. Christain dear i know but please last one, I promise leila said.I hate when she calls me Christain dear it makes me feel like my mother is scolding me. Fine Leila last one and then thats it, if we can't find anyone we are adopting and that final we can try again later okay. Okay Christain we can adopt if this girl doesn't work out, but promise me we will try again. I hate when she gets like this. Come here love. Leila walks over from the chair across from my desk and sits on my lap. I know you want a baby I do too but it not working out how we planned but we will have a baby at the end of it all I promise. I love you so much Christain, and I you. So who is this women we are interviewing? I said. Her name is Anastassia Steele she is 22 years old just graduated from WSU, looking to go into publishing as a said. So why is she looking into be coming a surgate I said. I'm not entirely sure we can ask her when she gets here. She will be here in 10min.

Leila's POV

If Christain doesn't like this last girl my plan goes down the toilet and Elena is going to have my head. I likeChristain, I really do but Elena said this is the only way to keep him on our side she saide that love will come later its been two years when is later going to come. I don't want to hurt Christain but i'm scared of Elena and what she will do to my family if I dont do what she says. If this works I have another year and then i can disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

Fifty Shades with a Baby

**Thank you for the reviews and comments I will try to work on the grammar bare with me I'm not perfect. From now on all thoughts and flashbacks will be in **_**italics**_**. **

Chapter 2

Ana's POV (on her way to the interview with Christian and Leila)

_I can't believe I'm doing this, but My dad is sick and he needs that money other wise I would not be doing this_. "Breath in and out Ana you can do this its only a pregnancy it's not like I'm keeping the baby I'm just carrying it for them and then giving it away. why does it sound harder when I say it out loud". _Start the car Ana your doing a great service for them your giving these people something that they can't give themselves my inner goddess says_. "But why me" _Because you filled out the application my inner goddess_ _said_. " oh Right". " I'm starting the care I'm going to the interview hopefully they will like me enough to carry their baby for them".

Christian's POV  
Walking out of my office Taylor appears "Sir a Ms. Steele is waiting in the Living room for the interview with you and Ms. Williams have scheduled." " Right Taylor, is all the security in place just in case she is a nut job like the rest " I say with a huff. "Of course Sir." _here goes nothing I hope for Leila's sake this girl works out because Leila really wants this baby_. " Leila, Ms. Steele is here." she was still in my office getting herself together after her emotional moment. "I'm ready, how do I look?' she said." Beautiful as always" I told her. I watch her walk to the living room where we will be conducting the interview. she really is a beautiful women chestnut brown hair that stops at her shoulders beautiful brown eyes, nice breast, ass to match, kissable lips. I had to stop myself from thinking those thoughts. I shook my head and adjusted my pants before walking into the living room. As I walk in I notice a petite girl with long brown hair down to the middle of her back, nice ass that would fit perfectly in my hands. small waist , but what I notice once she turned around was her big beautiful blue eyes that I could get lost in. After getting myself together from staring at her I walked up to her and extended my had to her introducing myself. " You must be Anastasia I'm Christian Grey, and this is my fiancé Leila Williams. _Finally realizing she is in the room_. " Nice to meet you Mr. Grey please call me Ana" she said. _Holy shit I want her to carry my baby i mean our baby me and Leila's I'm in trouble. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leila's POV

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Steele." I say

This women is beauitful, maybe Chirstian will like her and we can move with the plan along like Elena wanted. If she is the one Monday Morning we can start the procedure and then this night mare can end for me.

I'm Brought out of my throughts by Christain asking Ms. Steele to take a seat in the living room.

"So Ms. Steele what made you want to be a Surrogate?" Christain asked Ms. Steele.

"Oh.. well I believe in helping people not everybody is blessed to have children so, I believe since im able to I would love to give something back, It may be small to me but it will be a great gift to someone else." Ms. Steele Says.

" You are very young, do you really think you can handle carrying a baby for nine months and then just giving it away" christain says harshly.

Ms. Steele looks a little scared or to taken aback to answer him which in both cases is bad if this is going to work out well.

" what my Finace is trying to say is that it will be a very big decision to make, can you handle that"? I ask her.

"I said excatly what I meant, Will you be able to give a child you carried away"? Christain said coldly.

Ms. Steele Sat up straight, squared her shoulders and spoke very clearly.

"It will be hard I don't doubt that, but it wont be my child i'm carrying it will be you and Ms. Williams child Mr. Grey and it will be very selfish and illegal to keep something that was never mine to begin with and plus what would I get out of hurting the both of you"? Ms. Steele says

" Money, like most people" Christain coldly state.

Christain is being overly hostel towards Ms. Steele and it's making me nervous.

" I don't want your money Mr. Grey if you sincerely asked me to help you I would, not everybody is after money, they just want to help Mr. Grey . Ms. Steele says.

This Conversation is getting very intense so I offer everyone something to drink Christain declines but Ms. Steele accepts a glass of water.

"Ms. Steele please tell us more about yourself " I say trying to calm the conversation down.

"Oh... well in a couple weeks I will be graduating from WSU with a degree in English Literature and hopefully I will be heading in to a career as a publisher." She says

"Do you have any family, brothers or sisters"? I ask her.

" I'm an only child, My dad lives in Montesano and My Mother lives in Georgia with her husband". she says

" So you live here in Seattle alone"? I ask her

" No actually I live in Portland with my bestfriend Kate, but were moving to Seattle right after Graduation. " she says.

" Have you found a place already"? Christain asks.

It seems like he calmed down some so hopefully he will warm up to her now.

" We have... Kate's parents brought her a condo in the Pike Markets district." Ms. Steele says

" Oh well that wonderful, right Christain She won't be far from us." I say.

Christain just says a quick yea and checks his blackberry which has alerted him to a new email.

maybe not warming up to her. This is not going how I expected I'm never going to get out of this mess i got myself into. Maybe this plan will not work out maybe Elena was wrong. I wonder sometimes where her planning comes from, she is so focus on keeping her claws in Christain that she doesnt care about the other people around her. I'm not much better either i'm deceiving Christain and Ms. Steele if he picks Ms. Steele her life will never be the same and it will be all my fault. But my family is more important and plus Christain will take care of her that i am sure of.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 **

**Ana's POV **

I was already feeling uncomfortable and nerves about becoming someone's surrogate, but stepping into this apartment as they want to call it. I think its more like a mansion in the sky made me feel even more nerve and out of place. you can obviously tell that they have money from the look of this place. The man named Taylor brought me out of my thoughts when he said he will go get Mr. Grey and Ms. Williams. I nodded my head as a reply. I was to nervous to speak. As I looked around Mr. Grey's apartment I notice a few very beautiful paintings. As I continue to look around my eyes landed on the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life, just looking at him took my breath away. He was tall copper colored hair, strong jawline, piercing grey eyes that I have ever seen.

" You must be Anastasia Steele, I'm Christian Grey and this is my fiancé Leila Williams" He said with the must husky manly voice I have ever heard in my life.

My panties are wet just from listening to him talk. what in the hell is wrong with me. I have never gotten this reaction from a man this fast before.

I need to calm myself down before I blow this interview and then the chances of helping my dad will disappear.

" It's nice to meet you Mr. Grey please call me Ana" I say confidently as I can.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Steele" Leila Said

" Lets have a seat in the living room shall we" Mr. Grey said.

While seating in the living room Mr. Grey starting asking me questions which were pretty easy and straight forward and normal question. but when he implied that I would keep the child and hold it for money it really rubbed me the wrong way. I was starting to dislike Mr. Grey not because of what he said because I could understand that some people will do that just because he has money, but the fact that he would pass judgement on me after only knowing me a half and hour just got under my skin. I almost didn't hear Ms. Williams ask if I wanted something to drink I know she felt the tension in the room from mine and Mr. Grey exchange and she trying to distract us.

I accepted her detraction so that I wouldn't have to speak to Mr. Grey for the time being.

" So Ms. Steele please tell us more about yourself" Ms. Williams asks me.

" Oh...well in a couple weeks i will be graduating from WSU with a degree in English Literature and hopefully I will be heading in to a career as a publisher" I say

"Do you have any Family, brothers or sisters"? she asks

" I'm an only child, My dad lives in Montesano and my mother lives in Georgia with her husband" I say

"So you live in Seattle alone" Ms. Williams asks really intrigued.

" No I live in Portland with my best friend Kate, but were moving to Seattle right after graduation". I say

" Have you found a place already"? Mr. Grey asked.

Which caught me off guard a little because he actually sounded interested.

"We have...Kate's parents brought her a condo in the Pike Market District" I say

" Oh well that's wonderful right Christian she wont be far from us. Ms. Williams stated excitedly.

" yea" he says. and checks his blackberry.

He is being extremely rude. how do you answer a phone in the middle of an interview it doesn't even matter if this is his interview he is conducting.

" So Ms. Steele" Mr. Grey says

" Yes, Mr. Grey" I say a little annoyed by his behavior.

" How would you feel about becoming our Surrogate" he says.

I'm speechless after the way he talked to me I thought for sure that he didn't want me.

" Are you sure Mr. Grey" I ask finally finding my voice.

He just laughs while nodding his head.

" I would be honored to be you and Ms. Williams surrogate " I say boldly.

" Good...I have a meeting in a couple minutes so we can reschedule the paperwork part of this interview tomorrow say noon if that okay with you. " Says Mr. Grey.

" That's fine with me" I say

" Well good day Ms. Steele" Mr. Grey says while standing up to exit.

" Yes good day Mr. Grey and Ms. Williams until tomorrow" I say

That seem to bring Ms. Williams out of her thoughts, I don't think she heard anything Mr. Grey said.

" Tomorrow?" she said

" For the paperwork to start the process " I say helping her out.

" Right the paperwork...until tomorrow Ms. Steele she says.

Ms. Williams walks me to the elevators and waits with me. When I step into the elevator I wave goodbye to Ms. Williams as the doors close.

**The next chapter will give more in site about Elena's involvement in the story. please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that this Chapter is so late I had alot of things going and couldn't find the time to write, So don't be to mad at me.**

**Chapter 5 **

Leila's POV

She is gone, I have to update Elena on what's going on, while Christian is in his meeting. I go into the bedroom so I can have some privacy and won't be over heard by anyone especially Christian.

" Hello" Said Elena after the first ring

" It's me" I said.

" Me who" She says in an annoyed voice.

"Leila" I said trying not to sound just as annoyed as her.

"oh hello dear, what can I do for you?" Elena said.

" It's Christian he finally agreed to a surrogate. " I said a little excited.

" He what...finally now we go on with this plan, it took him long enough." she said

" Do you really think this will really work Elena?" I said

" Of course it will work everything is already set up all you have to do is show up at the client with the girl and Christian, the lab technician has already been paid off, he has the sample and he will supple the doctor with it, once the pregnancy is confirmed the hard part is over." Elena said a little smug.

" So when will I be free to leave?" I said a little apprehensive.

" When she is too far along to terminate the pregnancy dear." said Elena confidently.

" So about 13 weeks that not much longer" I said a little desperately.

"yes dear not much longer" Elena says.

Elena said she has to go she has a client coming in and she told me to call her after the paperwork was signed. We said our goodbyes and we hung up.

I can do this 3 more months then I will be with my family and this nightmare can finally be over.

I pick up the phone and dial another number.

A little girl answered, "Williams residence this is Willow she says"

"Hi honey it's mommy" I say

" Mommy, where are you I miss you when are you coming home Grand mom said soon." Willow said

" I am coming home soon I will be home for your birthday and we will be doing something very special" I tell her.

" Then you have to leave again" Willow said sadly

" No i won't be leaving again I will be staying with you and grand mom" I tell her excitedly.

" yay did you hear that grand mom mommy's coming and staying" Willow said.

That's when my Mother got on the phone.

" Leila what did I tell you about giving that girl false hope" she said angrily.

" It's true mom, I'll be home to stay in 3 months time to stay and this nightmare can be over" I say almost in tears.

" really honey" she says

" Really mom and I'm really sorry to put you through all of this, your the best mom ever" I tell her

"Anything for you honey" my mom says.

We told each other that we loved each other and hung up.

I went into the bathroom to freshen myself up and to give myself a pep talk.

**Hope you liked the Chapter please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ana Pov**

**Chapter 6**

The next day

"Kate are you awake" yells Ana from her room.

"Of course I am awake Ana I went to sleep only a couple hours ago" Kate says sarcastically.

"That's really not my problem Kate nobody told you to stay up all night" Ana said sweetly.

"Whatever Anastasia" Kate said

"OHOHOHOH somebodies grumpy". Laughed Ana.

"What is your plans for the day Kate" Ana asked while passing Kate a cup of coffee.

"Thank you…just finishing my valedictorian speech for graduation" Kate said.

"Your still going to Grey's to sign the papers" Kate asked.

"Yea I'm still going" Ana Said.

"Are you sure about this Ana, you don't have to do this" Kate said worried.

"What other choice do I have Kate, the insurance is not going to pay for Ray's medical bills anymore I cannot seat back and do nothing while my father sits in a hospital fighting for his life just because some stupid ass hole wants to drive home drunk" Ana says angrily.

"Ana I can always ask my dad for the money it's not a problem" Kate says with sympathy.

"NO Kate I can't ask you to do that, this is my problem and I'm going to solve it" Ana said.

"Just know that I'm here if you need for anything okay Ana" Kate say while standing and hugging Ana.

"I know Kate" Ana says hugging her back.

"I better start getting ready to sign my body and life away" Ana says walking away.

All I can think about while I'm getting ready is Ray

(Flashback)

_Ana Pov_

_I was woken up by my phone ringing. It's three in the morning who is calling at this hour. I get up out of my bed and answer my ringing phone._

"_Hello" I say groggy_

"_Is this Anastasia Steele?" A male voice asks_

"_Yes…. who may I ask is calling" I say a little annoyed at being woken up so early._

"_This is Doctor Hardy from Seattle Memorial Hospital we have your father here Raymond Steele he was involved in a drunk driving accident. We need you to come right away to the hospital" the doctor said._

"_How bad is it" I say holding back tears._

_He only said that I needed to get there as soon as possible. That only means that it was bad really bad. I felt like I was on auto pilot I don't even remember how I got to the hospital. I just remember crying. _

_The doctors told me that he was hit by a drunk driver and the he had a severe brain injury and spinal cord injury, broken left arm and leg, they had to remove is spline. They put him in a medical induced coma so his body could heal. _

_(End flashback)_

Ray is still in a coma when they tried to bring him out of the medical induced coma he had a heart attack because his injuries put too much of a strain on his heart and he slipped back into a coma….. That was a month ago.

Before I go the meet Mr. Grey and Ms. Williams I am going to sit with Ray and read the paper to him for a little bit. When I get to the hospital everything is the same Ray is in the same room with the same nurse in the same condition. I ask the nurse if there was any improvement.

She said "Sorry but no"

All I could say was "thanks".

I sit in my usual seat next to Ray's bed side. He looks so small, weak, and pale that I can't hold back the tears anymore I sit there crying for a little while until I realize that I can't my new Mr. Grey and Ms. Williams with red puffy eyes. I go in to the in suite bathroom and splash some water on my face and give myself a pep talk.

"Ana everything is going to be okay Ray is going to pull through this it's just a bump in the road"

I take a few minutes and breathe in and out a couple of times, then I go out and start reading to Ray. After reading the news then the funny pages and then sports I give Ray and kiss on the forehead and tell him I love him and I will see him on Friday. While leaving Ray room I say bye to the nurses and enter the elevator. My next destination is Escale.


End file.
